Drôle d'examen
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: LawLu. PWP. Une soirée normale à bord du Thousand Sunny, de l'alcool, des concours, des cris, des rires. Et au milieu de tout cela, Trafalgar Law qui a envie de toucher une nouvelle fois la brûlure qu'il a soigné il y a deux ans. "- Tu l'as faite examiner cette blessure depuis ces deux ans ? - Bah non."


**Pairing:** LawLu, parce que c'est la viiiiie ! _(sur fond de BrookSanji... Non, j'déconne ! Quoique... )_

**Rating:** un bon M bien justifié, je pense !

**Disclaimer:** Pour que One Piece m'appartienne, il faudrait que je sache dessiner, ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas, sinon vous auriez eu la scène suivante toute en image ! Hu huhu ! ... En attendant, tout est toujours à Oda-sama, moi je joue juste avec les personnages, et j'essaye vainement de kidnapper Luffy.

**La note de l'auteur:**

Hello-o **mes potirons** ! J'ai enfin vaincu ma folie envie de drame. Ou pas. En fait, j'ai simplement lu les derniers scans qui ont fait resurgir mes bas-instincts de fervente Yaoiste. Enfin... ils sont jamais vraiment éteints, **carrément jamais** en réalité, mais disons que j'étais dans une période où j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment sérieux, avec une grosse intrigue, du drame, de l'action, de l'humour, de la romance et **DU ZOLU** -sort-, donc bon.. C'est en préparation d'ailleurs. Et y'a **MoPOP** aussi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fiction n'a pas su trouver son public.. Never mind, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça !

Aujourd'hui, je vous sers avec plaisir un PWP ! Un vrai, cette fois. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà lu mes OS sur Fairy Tail _(comment ça, je m'autofais de la pub ?)_, mais le prétendu PWP que j'avais écrit en avait frustré plus d'une. _(J'ai failli me faire étrangler !)_ Alors cette fois-ci rassurez-vous, vous ne le serez normalement pas ! Je l'espère d'ailleurs, car j'ai toujours eut cette certaine pudeur qui fait que j'ai tendance à couper les bons moments à l'instant crucial. De ce fait... oui, on peut dire que je signe là mon** premier vrai lemon**, bien citronné !

D'ailleurs, je m'excuse si la vision que je donne de Law dans cet OS vous trouble mais _sérieusement_... ce mec ne peut être **que** comme ça ! 'fin... c'est mon point de vue. Je m'excuse aussi pour mes tentatives d'**humour foireuses**, mais je suis si névrosée que j'ai ris moi-même en m'imaginant la scène. Et je ne parlerais même pas du titre qui me plonge dans une profonde déprime.

Enfin, sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

**ENJOY IT ! :D **_(spécial thanks à ShiNoGekai pour avoir sorti le filet et être partie à la chasse aux fautes!)_

* * *

Depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer Luffy sans ciller, alors qu'il était à quelques pas seulement de lui, assis à table à brailler et boire joyeusement avec tous ses compagnons de voyage. Lui, choppe d'alcool à peine entamé en main, observait avec une attention toute particulière le moindre des changements qui s'étaient opérés sur son corps pendant ces deux années qu'il avait passées à s'entraîner comme un dingue. Le résultat était tout de même significatif et il ne semblait plus y avoir grandes traces du gamin tout frêle et à l'agonie qu'il avait repêché deux ans plus tôt.

Il sourit en pensant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, cet idiot parfait donnait l'impression de pouvoir se briser si on le serrait trop fort contre soi. Maintenant, il semblait ne pouvoir se ployer devant rien. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Il savait bien, pour avoir assisté à son douloureux réveil, que son esprit frivole et insouciant avait pris un grand coup et ce n'était pas en entraînant uniquement son corps qu'on se répare et qu'on se protège.

Il porta sa boisson à ses lèvres sans jamais quitter le plus jeune des yeux. A deux mètres de lui, on riait à gorge déployée, on faisait des concours de boisson. Lui, regarda comme hypnotisé les mouvements de la pomme d'Adam de sa contemplation du moment quand ce fut à son tour de s'enfiler le contenu de son verre d'une seule traite. L'esquisse sur ses lèvres s'agrandit alors que ses iris sombres descendaient le long du cou du brun et observait avec une certaine envie le torse exposé au monde où traînait cette croix de chair brûlée. Il s'amusa alors à imaginer la sensibilité prononcée du jeune garçon sur cette zone précise, les frissons qu'une simple caresse, qu'un simple effleurement pouvait être susceptible de lui arracher. L'envie de vérifier son hypothèse le traversa mais il n'en fit rien. Il savait pertinemment qu'il se ferait irrémédiablement repousser et peut-être même corriger dans la foulée. Quoiqu'il pourrait toujours lui découper jambes et bras pour pouvoir s'amuser, juste l'espace d'un instant, avec lui?

Le temps de cette pensée, et tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur lui. Aurait-il pensé tout fort ? Non, certainement pas, on lui serait déjà rentré dedans. A son tour, comme la petite assemblée de pirates le faisait, il les dévisagea. Puis, chacun des membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille ferma les poings et tapa sur la table. Sauf Robin, qui était partie coucher le gamin du samouraï et Zoro, qui avait l'air de se ficher éperdument de ce qu'il se passait à table. Assis tranquillement entre les portes de l'infirmerie et du garde-manger, des cadavres de bouteilles autour de lui, il le fixait d'un œil plutôt mauvais. Certainement avait-il dû remarqué son regard insistant sur le petit capitaine. A cette pensée, le coupable sourit un peu plus mais cessa bien vite quand on scanda son nom au rythme des coups sur la table.

**«- Traffy ! Traffy ! Traffy ! »**

Criaient les pirates, visiblement éméchés. Cela arracha une grimace agacée à l'intéressé, qui croisa alors les bras sur son torse et soupira profondément.

«- **Mon nom est Trafalgar Law.** Répéta-t-il encore comme depuis vingt fois aujourd'hui. **Et je ne suis pas adepte de ces jeux débiles.**»

On ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'objecter plus que cela. De toute façon, c'était comme pour son nom, tout le monde dans cette pièce s'en fichait royalement. Alors, sa taille se retrouva soudainement entourée de bras extensibles qui l'attirèrent vers la table, devenue depuis peu un cimetière de bouteilles et de nourritures et, sans qu'il eut le temps de comprendre, Law était assis entre un Luffy tout à fait hilare et un Usopp qui passa un bras amical sur ses épaules tout en complétant son verre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à batailler contre le cook de l'équipage et la navigatrice pour le prix de l'homme -ou femme- à la meilleure descente. Moins habitué de cette bande de bras cassés à boire ainsi, le capitaine des pirates du cœur finit deuxième, derrière une rousse visiblement très accoutumée à l'alcool mais devant un blond au sourcil en vrille déjà bien entamé qui, à la moitié de son verre, s'écroula littéralement sur les genoux d'un Brook tout aussi miraculeusement saoul qui se mit à lui caresser presque tendrement les cheveux, certainement persuadé qu'il devait s'agir d'une gente demoiselle bien fatiguée.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette vue atypique, d'autant plus lorsque Sanji se blottit contre les cuisses osseuses du musicien et se mit à baver stupidement. Et tandis que Nami cherchait un moyen d'immortaliser le moment pour essayer d'en tirer quelques bénéfices, Luffy se tourna vers l'heureux médaillé d'argent du concours et lui offrit un grand sourire, entourant son bras du sien pour se rapprocher de lui et capter son attention.

«- **Hé, Traffy ! Fais-en un avec moi !** S'écria-t-il alors bruyamment, comme si son interlocuteur était sourd.»

Celui-ci sourit quelque peu devant la figure rougie par l'alcool de son homologue qui était en train, sans le savoir, de lui tendre la perche rêvée pour qu'il puisse s'amuser comme il le souhaitait. Son plan en tête, le chirurgien de la mort accepta le défi tandis que Franky les rejoignit gaiement.

Suivant le compte à rebours du sniper de l'équipage, les trois concurrents engloutirent d'une traite leur choppe remplie. Ou tout du moins, deux d'entre eux. Car Law était plutôt occupé à faire semblant et à lorgner sur le gamin à ses côtés qui se dépêchait de finir son verre. Il observait les muscles de sa gorge travailler à chaque fois qu'il avalait un peu de boisson.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Franky reposa violemment sa choppe sur la table, presque au même instant qu'un Luffy prit soudainement de hoquets qui clamait une victoire contestée par le cyborg.

Finalement usé par un mal de crâne pointant et la voix presque suraiguë d'un petit capitaine contrarié de ne pas avoir gagné, le charpentier lui céda la victoire. Le plus jeune, tout heureux se laissa choir sur le banc, s'y allongeant de tout son long. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner un peu trop rapidement à son goût et il fronça les sourcils. Mais il se mit aussitôt à rire.

«- **T'as perdu, Traffy !** Rappela-t-il au capitaine corsaire sur un ton chantonnant.»

«Traffy» sourit à son tour.

«- **L'alcool n'est pas mon fort.** Répondit-il simplement en fixant le petit brun qui barrait son visage de son bras. »

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Il tenait parfaitement l'alcool, d'ailleurs, il devait bien être celui qui avait la meilleure descente de son équipage et plus encore, maintenant qu'il était grand corsaire. Il fallait dire que ces foutus réunions étaient plus des occasions de beuverie que de vrais sommets. Surtout avec cet enfoiré de Doflamingo. A croire que son manteau en fourrure était en fait un bar transportable. Il arrivait toujours à sortir une bouteille d'on ne savait trop où !

Luffy soupira longuement et le médecin, sorti de ses pensées, se mit à sourire d'avantage. Il se plaça alors au dessus du plus jeune. En appui d'une main sur la table, il dégagea le bras de l'homme-élastique qui cachait son regard au sien.

«- **On tient mal la boisson, Mugiwara-ya ?** Demanda-t-il, plus taquin qu'autre chose.»

Alors qu'il lui tenait encore le poignet et qu'il n'écoutait même pas la réponse qu'on lui offrait, les prunelles noires de Law se perdirent à nouveau sur les traits du petit capitaine. Il le détailla une nouvelle fois, mais plus sommairement. Son regard était toujours irrémédiablement attiré par cette immense cicatrice qui couvrait son torse. Il avait pu la voir quand elle était encore chaude et constituait une menace pour la vie de cet idiot, mais elle attisait toujours sa curiosité. La même envie de la toucher et de tester la sensibilité de la chair brûlée que plus tôt emplit son esprit et il la laissa cette fois faire son nid alors qu'un sourire, bien différent de ceux qu'il arborait habituellement se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Luffy avait dégagé son bras de sa poigne et s'était redressé, rendant ainsi la distance entre eux deux minime. Il le fixait, le regard brillant par l'alcool et, bien qu'il n'en eut aucune envie, Trafalgar se recula quelque peu, une idée encore derrière la tête.

«- **Dis-moi,** commença-t-il alors que ses yeux déviaient encore vers la brûlure du plus jeune, **tu l'as faite examiner depuis ces deux années?**»

La question fit mouche, le chapeau de paille s'étonna.

«- **Bah non. Pourquoi, il fallait?** Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- **Bien sûr qu'il fallait, c'est une blessure sérieuse.**

**- Mais c'est guéri depuis un bail !**

**- Il faut y faire attention quand même.**»

C'était un véritable baratin qu'il était en train de lui servir, de la manière la plus sérieuse qui soit en plus, et le petit capitaine mordait totalement à l'hameçon. D'ailleurs, la façon dont il commençait à s'inquiéter était vraiment très amusante du point de vue du médecin. Le garçon-élastique se mit à lui poser des dizaines de questions, auxquelles il ne répondit bien évidemment pas. Il se contenta de se lever du banc et de lui prendre le poignet pour l'attirer avec lui.

«- **Viens, on va dans l'infirmerie.** Dit-il simplement en coupant le gamin au plein milieu d'une question.

- **Il faut prévenir Chopper alors.** »

Law haussa simplement les épaules. Le médecin attitré des chapeau de paille était à quelques pas d'eux, roulé en boule sur les genoux de Zoro qui avait posé une main chaleureuse et protectrice dans son pelage. Tous deux semblaient s'être profondément endormis et Nami, qui fondit littéralement devant cette vue «trooooop mignonne ! », immortalisa l'instant, pour le plaisir de ses yeux et un peu aussi pour avoir un nouveau moyen de faire chanter le sabreur.

La diversion offerte par la vue ridiculement adorable du vert et de la boule de poil permit au chirurgien de se glisser comme si de rien n'était dans la salle de soin, qu'il fit attention à verrouiller avant de se tourner vers Luffy, qu'il avait attiré avec lui et balancé dans la pièce sans aucune délicatesse. Le jeune garçon s'assit tranquillement sur le bord du lit et regarda le grand corsaire s'avancer et se stopper devant lui. Sa tête lui tournait encore et elle ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était à cause de cela qu'un frisson lui traversa le corps entier quand il sentit les doigts de Trafalgar effleurer seulement sa cicatrice. Il avait les mains vraiment froides, comme l'expression qu'il affichait en ce moment.

Il n'était pas très avenant comme type et malgré les nombreux sourires qui ornaient son visage, Luffy avait bien remarqué qu'il ne semblait jamais être content. Il ne s'agissait que de rictus moqueurs, hautains ou parfois même malsains. Le genre d'expression qui rend généralement mal à l'aise. Lui arrivait-il seulement d'apprécier quelque chose ?

«- **Hé, Traffy, ça...**

**- Law.** Le coupa le médecin. **Si Trafalgar est trop dur à prononcer pour toi, appelle-moi Law.**»

Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny se tut et regarda longuement son vis-à-vis, dont les doigts s'étaient figés au milieu de la marque de chair brûlée. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre.

«- **Law,** recommença-t-il alors. **Est-ce que tu...**

- **Retire ta chemise.** L'interrompit à nouveau le susnommé.»

Il lui avait déjà découvert une épaule du bout des doigts, lui soutirant un léger frisson au passage à cause de la fraîcheur de sa peau. Et comme le travail était déjà à moitié fait, Luffy enleva complètement son haut, qu'il lança négligemment sur la chaise de Chopper. Sa semi-nudité arracha un sourire satisfait au chirurgien et il contracta ses abdos en le sentant commencer à palper sa cicatrice. Réaction qui conforta Law dans son idée sur la sensibilité de la zone et l'incita à continuer.

Il refit précautionneusement le contour de la brûlure, du bout des doigts et faisait parfois pression, juste pour observer l'attitude de son patient qui, à chaque fois qu'il appuyait, fermait les yeux et pinçait ses lèvres en une moue qui fit sourire le médecin.

Les mains bronzées de Trafalgar vinrent bientôt se balader sur le torse du plus jeune en oubliant totalement la pudeur dont il faisait quelque peu preuve en touchant la cicatrice. Il la redessinait par moment encore, mais s'amusait d'avantage à descendre sur les côtes et les hanches du petit brun qui ne cessait de se tortiller entre ses doigts. Il se divertit quelques instants ainsi, puis il concentra à nouveau ses mouvements sur l'objet premier de son attention. Traçant des sillons invisibles sur la peau déjà marquée, le capitaine corsaire s'appliquait à masser doucement et avec toute la précaution du monde la chair brûlée. Et quand sa main dérapa maladroitement sur un des morceaux de chair du gamin, il put s'offrir un léger gémissement, plutôt proche du glapissement, qui le fit grandement sourire.

Oui. Il était vraiment très sensible. Ne quittant pas un seul instant des yeux le visage étrangement rouge de Luffy qui était traversé de diverses expressions toutes plus délectables les unes que les autres pour Law, celui-ci continua son petit jeu. Le plus jeune pinçait d'avantage les lèvres quand il s'occupait de le masser doucement de ses pouces, il se détendait quand il lui faisait de simples caresses et était même à deux doigts du soupir de bien-être quand il ne faisait que le frôler.

Le chirurgien sourit. Voilà un autre panel d'expressions que le chapeau de paille ne devait pas avoir souvent l'occasion d'utiliser, ce qui était relativement dommage, surtout que Trafalgar était bien persuadé qu'il en avait encore d'autres -et des meilleures- à découvrir. Mais son petit divertissement prit fin lorsqu'il feint à nouveau la maladresse pour venir titiller une des perles rosées de son patient.

Ce dernier se saisit soudainement de ses poignets pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement et Law se recula un peu en souriant.

«- **Un problème, Mugiwara-ya ?** Demanda-t-il, presque innocemment.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Un examen, ça se voit.**

**- Chopper ne fait pas comme ça.**

**- J'ai d'autres méthodes.**»

Il mit ainsi fin à l'échange et libéra ses mains de sa poigne sans vraiment de conviction du rookie face à lui pour les poser sur ses hanches et se rapprocher un peu plus. Mais à nouveau, il se fit repousser. Luffy, le bras tendu devant lui, la paume appuyée contre le front de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé pour le garder à distance, lui lançait un regard des plus suspicieux. Trafalgar roula des yeux et attrapa les doigts fins du gamin pour dégager sa main.

«- **Quoi ?**»

Le chapeau de paille, tête penchée un peu trop verticalement, le fixa longuement puis fit une moue mitigée et continua à le fixer. Le chirurgien de la mort attendit un moment avant qu'il ne daigne répondre à son interrogation, avec un haussement d'épaule.

«- **Rien. Je me disais bien que si tu avais verrouillé la porte, c'était pas juste pour un examen.**»

Le pirate du cœur resta interdit un instant où il se mit à son tour à dévisager son homologue. Presque malgré lui, un sourire vint étirer ses traits et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

«- **Me voilà rassuré, moi qui avais presque peur d'avoir mauvaise conscience.** Lança-t-il, tout à fait ironique.»

Et bien vite, alors que sa main s'égara dans les mèches brunes en bataille du plus jeune, il prit ses lèvres avec envie mais délicatesse. Sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à celle de l'autre qu'il emmena danser lentement et sensuellement.

Luffy, incité, se mit à répondre, avec maladresse tandis qu'à son tour, il laissait ses mains s'aventurer vers le médecin. Il prit son visage entre ses doigts, lui caressa les joues, remonta vers son oreille où il se mit à jouer avec son piercing. Le petit brun le laissa venir plus près et Law en profita. D'une main, il se saisit de ses poignets et l'allongea en travers du lit, l'accompagnant dans le mouvement pour prolonger le baiser aussi longtemps que possible.

Puis, il brisa l'échange et se recula légèrement. Luffy voulut suivre son geste, il releva son visage avec lui, envieux de goûter encore aux lèvres amères du chirurgien. Mais celui-ci le gardait immobile contre le matelas et, en un demi-sourire, le débarrassa du foulard jaune qui lui serrait la taille.

Il joua un instant avec, le faisant gracieusement onduler dans l'air. Il savait que le plus jeune attendait de voir ce qu'il allait se passer, il venait d'attiser sa curiosité et son envie. Il lui suffisait de regarder la lueur qui brillait dans ses iris sombres pour le remarquer et là, tout de suite, ça lui donnait envie de s'amuser avec lui.

Le jeune capitaine commença alors à s'agiter et Law se mit à sourire.

«-** Je crois que j'ai une idée.** Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur son patient, foulard en main.»

xxxxx

Une chaleur intime avait remplacé l'arôme des plantes médicinales et autres médicaments qui régnait dans la pièce. L'air était empli de désir et d'envie, chacun était penché sur les lèvres de l'autre, comme s'il était totalement incapable de respirer s'il n'y était pas pendu.

Le corps du plus jeune se soulevait et se tortillait sous les mains hâlées du capitaine corsaire, qui se délectait de ses réactions et appréciait chacun de ses frissons, chaque déglutition ou soupir qu'il provoquait.

Law refit le contour de sa mâchoire avec une lenteur toute calculée et passa à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, déjà entre-ouvertes qui ne demandaient qu'à rencontrer à nouveau leurs comparses. Le médecin s'amusa alors à les frôler, du bout des siennes et à se reculer immédiatement, juste de quoi le faire tendre le cou dans sa direction et pousser une douce complainte, arrachant un demi-sourire au tortionnaire qui consentit enfin à lui donner satisfaction.

Le baiser fut passionné tandis que les mains de Trafalgar exploraient quelques zones intimes qui firent cambrer le petit capitaine.

Avec indolence, le chirurgien s'aventura sur le bas-ventre de son jeune amant et lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, prenant tout de même soin de ne jamais que frôler la zone éveillée du garçon. Il lui soutira de nouvelles plaintes et Luffy se mit à onduler du bassin pour espérer un contact plus approfondi avec les doigts de l'autre. Mais à peine commença-t-il en vouloir plus que Law s'éloigna de l'endroit témoin du plaisir qu'il procurait au jeune garçon.

Le médecin mit fin au baiser et se redressa légèrement, les mains maintenant sur les genoux à peine écartés du brun.

«- **Quelle position indécente. **Sourit-il, en se délectant de la vue du corps nu de l'autre.

- **Law...** Geignit le chapeau de paille en une moue contrariée qui accentua alors le rictus du susnommé.

-** Je sais.**»

Lui écartant d'avantage les jambes pour mieux s'y placer entre, il plongea son visage dans le torse marqué de brûlure de son amant désireux et refit les contours de cette cicatrice qui attisait tant son envie de sa langue, lentement. Sous lui, le frêle corps se voûtait et son propriétaire se mit à gémir délicieusement quand le capitaine corsaire commença à triturer entre ses lèvres un de ses morceaux de chair tandis que d''une main habile, il caressait presque avec douceur la peau douce de la paire de fesses qui lui faisait envie. Il les griffait parfois, juste de quoi provoquer de petits sursauts et glapissements qui le firent sourire.

Puis, quand il osa s'aventurer près de son entrée et que, d'impatience et d'envie, Luffy se mit à onduler des hanches, il comprit qu'il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors, ses lèvres délaissèrent le torse du petit brun, déjà recouvert des traces de son passage, et remonta vers son cou, où il prit le temps de s'arrêter pour y laisser, là aussi, une marque sombre et visible. Avant de continuer son ascension pour finalement venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille qui dépassait quelque peu du morceau de tissu qu'il lui avait noué sur les yeux et qui retenait ses bras.

Sa main vint lentement refaire le contours de ses abdominaux contractés sous le plaisir, descendait parfois un peu plus bas, pour tout juste frôler, non sans envie, sa verge gorgée de sang. Son autre tâtonnait doucement, mais avec une insistance tout de même prononcée qui manquait bien de rendre fou le capitaine du Thousand Sunny, ses fesses à la recherche de cet endroit qui pourrait les lier pour un instant.

Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, son esprit taquin reprit le dessus et, alors qu'il immobilisait le bassin de Luffy d'une main, il vint presser horriblement lentement un doigt contre l'anneau de chair. Puis, quand il pouvait le faire entrer en lui, il le retira prestement pour recommencer le même manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les coups de hanches du plus jeune soient plus forts que la pression qu'il y exerçait pour le retenir et qu'il ne pousse une longue plainte.

Comme pour se faire pardonner, Law reprit les lèvres de son jeune amant, alors qu'il immisça un premier doigt entre ses chairs pour les élargir. La réaction fut presque immédiatement et malgré qu'il se soit crispé sous l'intrusion, Luffy soupira de plaisir au travers même du baiser. Le plus vieux commença alors à mouvoir son doigt pour le préparer à sa venue, avec lenteur d'abord, puis avec plus d'énergie au fil de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. Et, quand il le sentit suffisamment détendu, il ajouta un second doigt avec autant de lenteur et de douceur qu'il en fit preuve pour la première étape.

Au fur et à mesure ses mouvements préparatoires, au fur et à mesure que Luffy gémissait et se tordait terriblement sensuellement sous ses doigts, la propre envie de Trafalgar gonflait, à en devenir douloureuse dans son pantalon encore ceinturé. Alors il mit fin au baiser pour se redresser, laissant le petit brun gémir avec volupté, et libéra sa propre érection de sa prison de tissu.

Accablé par le désir et l'envie que faisait naître le jeune pirate en lui, Law retira prestement ses doigts, arrachant une dernière plainte à son amant qui fut frustré par le vide ressenti et, alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau au dessus de lui, les remplaça par son membre.

Luffy se cambra vivement et poussa un râle étrangement rauque empreint d'un plaisir et d'une douleur justement mêlés. Lui, soupira longuement en laissant reposer son front contre la poitrine soulevée par la respiration irrégulière de l'autre. Ses chairs étaient encore si étroites et le serraient juste assez pour accroître encore d'avantage son envie de le faire sien.

Alors, il commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, avec précaution, comme s'il pouvait se briser s'il le brusquait trop. Puis le véritable ballet érotique débuta. Leur corps dansèrent, sensuellement, cherchant le plus de contact possible comme s'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre leur dernière attache au monde réel. Les hanches roulaient avec volupté, les mains s'égarèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se séparèrent, laissant échapper les râles, les cris et les gémissements qui rythmaient la valse charnelle qu'ils menaient.

Le plus petit n'était réduit qu'à des soupirs terriblement érotiques. Le plus vieux avait du mal à garder les idées claires alors qu'il butait à chaque fois avec un peu plus d'insistance sur le point sensible de son amant, dont le corps réagissait presque tout seul. Puis, l'orgasme électrisa leur corps en un même temps. Luffy se déversa honteusement entre leur deux torses, Law dans son corps secoué par les spasmes du plaisir. Mais ils n'en avaient cure. Bientôt la danse se termina, la musique cessa et, dans la pièce maintenant chaude du plaisir ressenti, il ne restait plus que leur souffle désordonné, que les baisers papillons déposés sur une poitrine humide de l'effort charnel accompli.

Chacun attendait de retrouver tous ses esprits et sa respiration avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Quand la brume qu'avait formé le plaisir devant ses yeux s'en alla, Trafalgar se releva et quitta avec délicatesse l'antre chaude et accueillante du petit brun. Il lui défit les liens qui obstruaient sa vue et ses bras et après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, descendit finalement du lit pour récupérer ses affaires qu'il avait négligemment jetées au sol. Il affichait un rictus que Luffy ne lui avait jamais vu, et cela le fit sourire à son tour.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille le regarda se rhabiller sans bouger de sa place et, alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur sa cicatrice lui lança:

«- **He, Law.** Appela-t-il, attendant qu'il se tourne vers lui pour continuer. **C'est une blessure sérieuse, hein, je compte sur toi!**

**- Bien sûr.**»

* * *

Même si je craque totalement devant la candeur et l'innocence pure et simple de cette petite tête craquante, non, Lu-chan n'est pas si naïf que ça, il a dix-neuf ans, quoi, j'suis persuadée qu'il connaît des choses inavouables ! -sort- C'est juste qu'il n'a pas d'expérience (a). Brrrrref...

Pour ceux qui ont trouvé que le moment où il parle de lui couper les bras et les jambes le temps de jouer avec lui, était quelque peu glauque.. _(Je sais qu'il y en a, ne niez pas !)_ sachez que j'avais déjà **sérieusement** pensé à cette hypothèse plutôt louche. Je m'étais carrément imaginé une scène où Law avait coupé les jambes de Lu-chan jusqu'aux genoux et en avait profité pour faire ce qu'il voulait de lui ! Bon.. en fait, c'était plutôt un viol, du coup je me suis dis que ça allait peut-être pas plaire, en plus j'avais la flemme de l'écrire alors j'ai laissé tomber l'idée...

**Pourquoi plus personne ne lis ?! Partez pas en courant !**

Enfin... j'espère que cela vous a plu ! **A plus les potirons !**


End file.
